


Thor's fries...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [8]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and his biceps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's fries...

**Author's Note:**

> (I am having a hard time & a lot of fun coming up with titles and summary for these.)

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com).

 

“I can’t believe it. How do you manage to eat this much in a moment like this?”

“It's comfort food, Loki.”

“Right, comfort food.” Loki rolls his eyes but doesn’t press the point, even though he knows for a fact this is merely a daily meal for Thor.

 

Still, he knows his friend well -hell, they’re practically brothers and they call each other brothers, and random strangers even think they’re brothers sometimes (when they don’t think they’re dating)- and he doesn’t miss the lack of enthusiasm, the slow chewing and complete absence of chatter.

So he reaches for Thor’s biceps and makes a show of petting it, until Thor looks at him, not laughing but with an expression that says he’s expecting to be laughing in an instant.

 

“Loki, what are you doing?”

“I’m skinny. It’s comfort petting.”

 

Thor laughs and, even though Loki knows the blonde isn’t over Jane by a long shot, he smiles along, because it’s good to know he can still make him switch mood in the blink of an eye.


End file.
